Kissed by Fire
by Animecookie13
Summary: Jon/Ygritte school AU. A series of firsts for Jon/Ygritte. When Jon is sent to Sweden for school, he meets Ygritte. (spoilers no one dies hahahaha)
1. Prologue

Jon/Ygritte school AU

I couldn't resist I was looking at phone cases and I JUST HAD TO because I favourited Tormund, Jon, and Ygritte. I loved Ygritte and Jon so much and she was just such a great character and honestly she might just have been my favourite. Also, head cannon, Grenn and Tormund would've been friends. Just saying.

So anyway, a short AU for you to tie you over until I finish the second chapter of Targeryen, Starks, and everyone in between - which will be up shortly! And heads up, there will be time skips in this fic. Chapters will be short, and there should be about 6 I think :D

Enjoy!

* * *

Note: I do not own Game of Thrones, nor the characters. I bless G.R.R Martin for them daily.

* * *

Jon's first day at his new highschool was nothing like he thought it would be.

He had woken up to a cold day in a strange bed. He still wasn't used to living with his uncle, close as they were. Jon's father, Eddard Stark, had sent his son to live with his brother Benjen in Sweden.

Both Benjen and Eddard had been born in Sweden, but when their father, sister, and brother had been killed in a drunk driving accident, Eddard and Benjen had both dealt with their grief in very different ways. Eddard had moved to the United States, and finished his studies there. He started a law firm with his school friend Robert Baratheon, and they did decent. That is, until they took on the Lannister case, and won. The Lannisters were being sued by their workers for fraud, horrible work conditions, and embezzling money. The case had garnered them international success, and skyrocketed them into the lime light (as well as the million dollar neighbour hood they now both lived in).

Benjen, on the other took over his father's business - running the family bar. _The Night's Watch_ had been started by their father, and Benjen didn't see why it should stop with him. A bachelor, he had been more than willing to let Jon stay with him, as long as he didn't mind the nights when Benjen had to work at the bar late.

Of course Jon hadn't minded that one bit. He loved his uncle, and had always felt very close to him. The whole reason he had to go to Sweden, though, was because his step-mother Catelyn had felt uncomfortable with him there (Jon didn't know why now of all times she had spoken up, with only one semester left in grade 12). Jon had grown up with his half brothers and sisters, and never before had she risen a fuss.

While Catelyn was Jon's stepmother, and the only mother Jon had ever known, he could never truly feel as if she loved him like a son. Jon's birth mother had been his father's girlfriend when he had lived in Sweden. With the death of his father and siblings, and his sudden move to America, Eddard had broken up with her quickly. As soon as he had gotten to America he had started dating Catelyn Tully, a girl he had met in school.

It was on one of this trips back to visit Benjen, Eddard had met up with Jon's mother again, and they had had a… rekindling of their relationship for his time there. When he had gone back to the US, Jon's mother hadn't been able to tell him that she was pregnant. Unfortunately, around this time, Catelyn had gotten pregnant with Robb.

Jon's mother had died in childbirth, and so Benjen had become the proverbial stork to bring him to Eddard. Needless to say that Catelyn had not been impressed when she had come home that day from her job at her father's law firm (the partnership between the Baratheon & Stark Law office had merged with smaller firms, the Tully's being one of them) to find that her husband had two children instead of one, he had had an affair, and she had a step son.

Growing up with his siblings had been fun. Robb was only a couple months older than Jon, and as they grew up they were basically twins. Same grade, same friends (them and a boy in their year, Theon, grew thick as thieves as they went up in grades). At one point in time, they had even shared a room. He had gotten along well with his other brother Bran, and he adored baby Rickon. Sansa he had never been especially close with, but then again she wasn't especially close to anyone but their neighbour Jeyne.

Jon's best friend though was his sister Arya. When she had been born, Jon had been the first to enter the room (Robb had been in the washroom). Eddard had seen him come in, and smiled.

"Here Jon, meet your little sister, Arya."

Jon had never felt happier than when that little bundle was put in him arms, and she had smiled up at him. (Jon had a sneaking suspicion that Catelyn had never truly gotten over the fact that he had held Arya before one of her children).

From that moment on, they were nearly inseparable. Jon read to her, got her blankets and clothes, played with her. As she got older, he taught her about bugs, science, and minor bits of martial arts. He told her about ancient knights and legends of warriors. They were joined at the hip. And now, there was no one Jon missed more.

So here Jon was. Starting at a new school, the second term of grade 12. There was possibly nothing he was dreading more.

* * *

So yeah, this was just like setting up the new world that we'e in haha. You didn't need to read it if you didn't want to.  
I'll put up another chapter later today! And the rest should be out within the week (I currently have another 3 or 4 ready :D)

M


	2. The First Meeting

A/N: idk where this is going its gonna be lighthearted and everything. haha i just started a new job so I'm really busy all of a sudden. yay. also in reading storm of swords i realized that tormund is way older than jon. oh well, thats why they call it an AU.

You didn't really need to read the first chapter. Here's where the story really starts :)

* * *

I don't own Game of Thrones

* * *

Surprisingly, so far the day had gone well. He was introduced to the homeroom, where he had said the common introduction (Hello, I'm Jon Stark, I've moved here from the US, blah blah blah). The first three periods had also gone well - the teacher hadn't called on him, no one had made fun of him. All in all, the day had largely been a success. So far.

Now there was the matter of lunch.

Jon filed into the cafeteria with the rest of his chemistry class, looking for a place to sit. There didn't seem to be many empty seats, truth be told, and those that were empty had other people sitting at the table. Grabbing a slice of pizza, he went over to the seat that seemed the closest, and had the least intimidating boys.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Jon asked, trying to sound confident in his tone.

"What? You want to sit there, crow?"

Trying to identify the one who spoken, Jon looked at the table. There were three other boys at the table made for four - a shorter boy with a slimmer build, who seemed to be at least a little friendly; on his right was a boy who as stockier than he, and looked to be about Jon's height. In the seat next to the empty space, a red head glared at him.

Assuming it was him, Jon returned the glare, looking him straight in the eye.

"I do."

The red head got up. When he was standing, he was a few inches taller than Jon. He was so close, you could see the beginnings of a red beard beginning to form. He didn't break eye contact with Jon, until all of a sudden he broke into a grin.

"Looks like the crow has a bit of guts. Come on then, sit."

Startled at the change in manner, Jon plopped down.

The boys - Pyp, Grenn, and Tormund - all turned out to be pretty friendly. They told Jon about the school, in exchange for him telling them about America (none of them had even been out of Sweden). They also explained that people who frequented _The Night's Watch_ were called crows because of the exculsive liquor the pub served, and so Jon had been dubbed a crow when he had first arrived (his family was well known in these parts of Sweden).

When Jon got home that night, and found that Benjen was still at the pub, he finally had a moment to look back on the day.

 _Well, at least I've made some new friends,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

Truth be told, the second day went even better than the first. When he walked into homeroom, he was called over by Tormund to sit with him, and as Pyp and Grenn wandered in they came over too. What floored Jon was that they also called over a bigger boy named Sam. Both Pyp and Grenn got a long well with him (Tormund seemed a little distant, but perhaps that was only because a cute girl walked in). When Sam started talking to Jon, it became glaringly apparent that both boys would become good friends.

Later that day, Jon discovered that he and Sam were in the same biology class. When they picked lab partners, Sam and Jon both grinned at each other. Of all the boys, he trusted Sam the most around fire.

Lunch went practically the same as the day before, except today they sat for a table of six. Jon walked in with Tormund and Pyp from Phys. Ed, and Grenn and Sam met them halfway across the cafeteria. They grabbed a larger table, with Grenn, Pyp and Tormund on one side, and Sam and Jon on the other.

Jon assumed that they had just made room for Sam.

Boy was he wrong.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone plopped down beside him. He turned to see who it was, and turned right back around. Sitting next to him was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen (of course, Jon had never been one to hang out with girls. Robb had tried to get him to go on double dates with him, but he had opted to hang out with his friends rather than try to win over 'ladies' as Robb called them). Her hair looked like it was on fire, and her eyes were bright blue.

"So this is the crow you were telling me about?" the girl said beside him.

"Ah come on, he's not that bad once you get to know him. Besides, I bet he could smuggle us some good booze if he tried." Tormund directed a wolfish grin at Jon, and laughed at the discomfort on Jon's face.

"Relax. Jon, this is my sister, Ygritte. She's in the other class."

"Nice to meet you crow" the girl smiled, and held out her hand.

"And you" Jon said back as he shook her hand, still amazed at her hair.

* * *

Benjen had gotten home early from the pub that night.

"Anything happen today" he asked, distracted from trying to tally the day's sales.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Jon said, a flush rising in his cheeks.

Benjen turned, saw his nephew's flush, and did nothing but raise one eye brow.

"Is that so? Well, good night."

* * *

A/N: Honestly i feel like this is crappy writing but it makes me happy to write it. so whatever. also head cannon that Ygritte and Tormund are somehow related - like, how often do you see a wilding with red hair? not often. haha.

Anyways, new chap tomorrow. night guys!  
M


	3. The First Cuddle

Hey everyone! Next chapter is a go :)

* * *

I don't own Game of Thrones. G.R.R Martin does.

* * *

That weekend, Tormund had everyone over to his house. Sam had politely declined, saying that his father wanted his help running the family's hard ware store. But Pyp, Grenn, and of course Tormund were there. And so was Ygritte.

"So, what did you boys bring us?" she asked, as they all settled in a small circle in Tormund's basement.

Grenn dug into his bag and produced a bottle of gin. Pyp had brought two bottles of scotch. Jon himself had filched a six pack, and every whistled a little at his acquisition. (Funnily enough, he had just asked Benjen. His uncle was much more relaxed than his father).

They started off by playing beer pong, using two of the six beers Jon had brought. Then they moved into shots, trying to see who could take the most shots without stoping (Tormund had won, with Ygritte coming a close second, losing by one shot). Grenn tried to convince them to play strip poker, but that train of thought had been derailed when Ygritte disagreed, and no one else held any interest for Grenn.

They finally decided to watch a movie. After bickering for nearly fifteen minutes, they decided to watch Scarface (a personal favourite of Pyp's, Jon would soon learn as he quoted nearly every line in the movie). The sectional in Tormund's basement was big enough for all of them, and so they piled onto it; Pyp on the end, leaning closer to the TV, then Jon, Ygritte, and finally Grenn and Tormund.

It was about halfway through the movie that Grenn had fallen asleep. Not soon after that, Tormund had passed out too (either from the booze or tiredness). Pyp was the next to drift off, and somehow it sounded like he was quoting the movie even in his sleep.

Jon was next. He hadn't feel tired at all for most of the movie, considering that Ygritte had sat next to him, saying that she loved being in the corner of the couch. Then all of a sudden he was asleep, and didn't want to wake up because he was really warm and comfortable… and was that hair on his nose?

Jon's eyes shot open, and he very gently turned his head. As it turned out, Ygritte had fallen asleep too… on top of him.

Her cheek was pressed against his shoulder, and she was curled into a ball on his side. His arm had somehow made his way around her, and was still encircling her. _You traitor_ , Jon thought to his arm. Making a quick sweep of the room to make sure that the other boys were still asleep, he carefully removed his arm, and stuffed it down behind his back. But there was no way he could move his entire body without waking the sleeping girl.

 _Dammit._

Suddenly Ygritte's eyes fluttered open, and she seemed to be wide awake. She raised her head off of Jon's shoulder, looked at him, smiled, and then proceeded to grab his arm. The redhead draped it back over herself, and settled back into Jon's side. The smile remained on Ygritte's face even as she fell asleep again.

Jon had never been more confused in his life.

* * *

Benjen was home when Jon got back the next morning.

"How'd it go?"

"Oh you know. Drinking, movie. Pretty normal."

"Is that so? Nothing else?"

"Why would you think that there was something else?"

"'Cause you're red as a tomato boy."

* * *

Saucy Benjen is my favourite and no one can take that away from me!

M


	4. The First Twist

So university is a thing. Enjoy this thing that I've had written for months. XO

* * *

"Oh look who it is! The crow decided to fly back to us!"

Jon gave his friends a grin, and walked over to what had become their corner of the classroom. Tormund, Pyp and Grenn gathered round him, waiting for him to tell them all about his Easter vacation back in the US. Both of the Starks in Norway had both flown back for the ten days Jon had off of school to visit with their family.

Jon had mostly hung out with Robb and Arya. He and Robb had a lot of catching up to do - Robb had a new girlfriend, named Jeyne, and she was nice enough to Jon that he liked her. Robb had met her a month before when they had been up at the Stark's vacation home. Her family had a house across the lake, and they had been swimming at the same time. They had gone back to the Stark's for a movie, and had exchanged numbers. Robb had never looked happier than ever when he was telling Jon about her, and so there was nothing Jon could do but love her for his brother's sake.

He had also told Robb about his friends, and a little about the girl he thought he liked. Robb had given him advice, but Jon didn't really think that Ygritte was a flowers and chocolate type of girl.

And so he told his friends about his family, his house, and how they had gone water skiing. He had also promised to bring them to said vacation house, and to introduce Grenn to Sansa, even though he doubted that she would give him the time of day - recently she had mentioned a second year college student named Sandor. He couldn't see what she thought was gallant about him - he was ugly as a hound, and rude to boot, but somehow his half sister had become fascinated with him.

By this time, Sam had walked in, and everyone else was telling each other what they had done. Pyp and his mother had gone to his grandparent's, and spent time with his family there. Grenn and his sister had gone back and forth between his mom's and dad's house, and apparently got twice as much food as anyone else. Sam had gone to visit his grandfather Aemon, who was like a father to him. And Tormund and Ygritte had gone to Switzerland with their parents to ski.

"Geez Tormund, you couldn't invite me?" Grenn jokingly asked.

"I could've, but I didn't want you trying to get close to my sister. Or gods forbid, asking her to prom."

"As if she'd say yes to me." Grenn said, looking dejected. Everyone knew that Grenn was a sucker for a pretty face. For this, Jon was half grateful - he didn't want his friend to be sad, but at the same time, he had his own plans for prom to protect. Over Easter, Robb had somehow convinced Jon to ask Ygritte to grad, and he hoped that he still had the nerve to carry through.

The rest of the morning went on in much the same way. Jon sat with his friends all throughout the morning, catching up and joking around. It wasn't until the period after lunch that Jon saw Ygritte. She was in the corridor, leaning against the lockers and talking to another senior, Orell. The boy leaned on the lockers next to her, and when he moved a little closer, Ygritte backed up against the wall. He started to move his hand to put it on her shoulder, and at that point Jon felt his blood begin to boil. He began walking towards them, about to say something.

"Ore-"

"Don't fucking touch me you piece of filth" Ygritte snarled.

"What're you gonna do, firecracker? Burn me to-"

With that, Ygritte grabbed the other boy's hand, and gave it a hard jerk, twisting it at an angle that hands weren't meant to bend at. Orell let out a pained scream, and tried yanked his hand out of her grip. Ygritte's grip was like a vice, and she drove him to his knees. It was only when he started crying that she let go. The boy stumbled to his feet and backed away, muttering "crazy bitch" under his breath.

It was only then that Ygritte turned and saw Jon. As soon as their eyes met, hers angry and cold and his wide, her demeanour changed completely. Her eyes warmed, and she gave him a smile, full of warmth.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?" Jon asked, nodding to the retreating silhouette that was Orell.

"My brother and I took self defence classes for years. If anyone tries to touch me and I don't want them to, I'll let them know."

"Oh…"

Jon gave a shaky laugh. _Knew she wasn't a flowers and chocolate type_.

"You have good timing crow. Come here, I wanted to ask you something." Ygritte turned and started walking towards… the janitors closet? Jon followed, making sure he was only a few paces behind her.

She opened the door, and ushered him inside. When they were both inside, she turned to Jon, and he was startled to see that she was actually nervous about something for once in her life (or so he suspected).

"Well crow… I mean, I was wondering, have any of those pansies in yer class asked you about prom yet?"

Jon had to take a second to think. Ygritte was actually asking him about prom?

"No… I'm not really expecting them to either."

"Why? All the girls in my class were saying how they were going to ask the new crow to prom with them. I don't doubt that its the same in your class."

Flabbergasted, Jon took a moment to think about how the girls in his class reacted around him. _Well, normally they just giggle and ask stupid questions and give me little smiles and… aw shit._

"Okay, I can kinda see it. But what does this have to do with me. I wasn't planning on asking any of them."

"Oh you weren't, were you crow?"

"No… to be honest, I had someone else in mind."

 _Where the HELL did that come from? Why am I saying this?_

"And who would that be?" The redhead prompted, a tiny smirk on her face.

"I think she knows."

"Does she now? What if she needs you to ask her nicely?"

It was Jon's turn to smirk now. "Well, he was going to plan something nice, but then she dragged him into a broom closet, and forced it out of him."

Ygritte let out a laugh, and poked Jon in the chest. "Wear a black tux. I want us to look nice in our photos. And make sure you brush yer hair, it's nearly as long as mine."

* * *

That day after school, Jon went to the bar.

Opening the door to the dark inside, he headed directly for the bar where his uncle was serving a regular, a man named Mormont.

Jon slid onto a stool and put his head into his arms. After a couple moments, the soft clink of glasses alerted him that his uncle was in front of him.

"All right boy, whats wrong?"

"I'm screwed."

"What'dya do now?"

It took Jon a couple moments to reply, but after taking a deep breath he finally murmured "I asked Ygritte to go to prom with me."

Benjen was silent for a moment, until he heaved a sigh. He placed something with a loud clink on the bar in from of Jon, and when the teen raised his head he was surprised to see a shot glass full of clear liquid in it.

"Drink up boy. You're in for it now."

* * *

Im sorry I'll try harder forgive me  
(No exams this week should I try to get another chapter up?)

Mon


End file.
